


But It's Not Halloween

by dapatty



Series: College Verse [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Costumes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day can be Halloween if your roommate has a never ending supply of weird shit that he's more than happy to wear on any day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's Not Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/gifts).



> This continues to be [argentumlupine](ao3.org/users/argentumlupine)'s fault. And also James Dewees for talking about greeting the mailman in a ninja costume on twitter.

“Dude, _why_ are you wearing a Ninja outfit?” Frank asked. At least, he hoped that’s what Dewees was wearing. Or maybe it was a black leotard. But then again, nunchucks. And a blue belt, which might actually be from his bathrobe. Frank had no idea. He’d only just gotten back to the dorm after a long-as-fuck day. 

“Why wouldn’t I be wearing a Ninja outfit?” Dewees lifted a delicate eyebrow and raised an arm, looking down to inspect himself. He adjusted his belt and rested his hands on his hips. 

“Valid point,” Frank was forced to concede. “But it’s not even Halloween?” He didn’t mean to make it a question. But seriously. It’s February. 

“Frank, my dear pocket-sized friend, we have had the _Every_ Day is Halloween If You Make it discussion. Granted, it _was_ over pop tarts at 3 in the morning, but it still counts.” Dewees gave him a look part-joking and part disappointed. 

“Man, you _know_ how I feel about Halloween. My sanctity for that day--my favorite day-- is intact and there’s no reason for your spirited lecture.” Frank held up his hands and put his knuckles together to display his tattooed letters. “But seriously, what’s with the ninja outfit?”

“I am a quick-witted, spry motherfucker, dude. Not _only_ that, but, I _am_ the night. And who wouldn’t wear this shit with these thighs?” Dewees smirked gesturing at his legs. “I am just sharing my fantastically amazing physique with the rest of our fair and worthy student body.”

“You just ran out of clean clothes,” Frank decided, nodding, fighting a smile.

“Every last stitch,” Dewees agreed with complete, solemn seriousness. . 

Frankie giggled.

“I look hot though, right?” Dewees asked, preening.

“Fuck yeah, man! It actually really works for you.” Frank held up his hand for a high five and Dewees smacked it with a loud slap.

“Wanna go grab dinner? Pizza day in the dining hall?” Dewees opened the room door with a flourish.

“Sure, I’ve never been escorted to dinner by a ninja before.” Frank tossed his backpack on his bed and made sure he had his wallet and his room key. Seriously, it’s not the weirdest thing Dewees has worn this week, especially not to dinner. But Frank wasn’t thinking about that bear costume. Ever. Again. 

EVER. Again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [College 'Verse Series [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089605) by [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka)




End file.
